Blur
by Dani Reykinawa
Summary: Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya semua rasa ini. Yang jelas, berada di dekatnya membuatku melupakan tujuan bodohku untuk mengakhiri hidup.


**Disclaimer : Bleach selalu jadi milik Pak Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC (Jelas), Typo (Sangat sulit dihindari), Plot Hole, Alur yang lumayan kecepatan, sedikit gantung , Dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, malam ini lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mencari musuh. Hanya dengan cara ini – bekelahi – aku bisa melupakan kekesalanku pada kehidupan. Aku tak segan mengantar nyawa, malah itu yang kuinginkan. Melihat Ibu tewas di depan mataku tanpa aku bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya, satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehku adalah ikut mati bersamanya. Aku ingin mengucapkan beribu maaf kepada Ibu karena aku tak mampu melindunginya jika kami bertemu di alam sana nanti.

Tapi sayang, semakin ingin kau akan sesuatu hal. Semakin sulit pula kau mendapatkan hal itu.

Tiga tahun sudah kujalani hidupku layaknya gangster dan mafia yang selalu berbuat onar. Pergi dari rumah dan kerja serabutan. Jika tidak ada kerjaan tentu saja mencari musuh, berkelahi, dan berharap hidupku akan berakhir di perkelahian tersebut. Namun nyatanya hingga sekarang aku masih bernyawa. Tak pernah kalah dalam bertarung, membuatku jadi disegani dan ditakuti. Hingga lama-kelamaan, berkelahi menjadi salah satu kebutuhan premierku.

Meski sering menantang bahaya, entah kenapa Dewa Kematian enggan berteman denganku. Berkali-kali aku selalu saja bebas dari maut. Seperti malam ini. Aku masih sanggup berjalan kaki sepanjang 3 Km dengan luka tusukan di perut. Tidak mati kehabisan darah.

Beberapa jam yang lalu aku terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan sepuluh orang bersenjata. Jika bukan karena polisi yang datang tiba-tiba, aku pasti akan menghabisi preman busuk yang berani menusukkan belatinya ke perutku. Dan karena kejadian itu terpaksa aku harus pulang dengan luka tapi tanpa kepuasan.

"Hei, ayo bertarung denganku?"

Sebuah suara lantang menghentikan gerakan kakiku. Hari ini aku beruntung sekali. Belum sempat bermain-main dengan preman kacangan tadi gara-gara polisi sial itu, sekarang sudah ada yang menantangku lagi. Tahu saja kalau aku masih belum puas bersenang-senang.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu?" saat dengan jelas kulihat orang yang menantangku barusan, tiba-tiba aku jadi kehilangan semangat bertarung. Apa-apan gaya berpakaiannya. Dia pikir dengan baju serba kedodoran seperti itu bisa berkelahi dengan mudah apa. Postur tubuh kecilnya sama sekali tak mencerminkan bahwa ia seorang lawan yang kuat. Aku tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajahnya karena tempat ini gelap. Tapi aku yakin wajahnya tidak beda jauh dengan penampilan anehnya .

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada orang yang ingin bertarung harus berkenalan dulu." Aku masih saja terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ocehannya. Untuk apa menanggapi tikus kecil macam dia. Lebih baik pulang mengobati luka lalu pergi lagi mencari lawan tangguh.

"Kau juga sering bertarung dengan sembarang orang yang tak kau kenal," gerutu bocah lelaki itu. Aku memang selalu bertarung dengan sembarang orang, tapi tidak dengan yang seperti dia juga.

"Maaf saja, aku tidak berminat melawan anak kecil sepertimu, jadi cari orang lain saja."

"Huh... Bilang saja kau takut padaku. Meski tubuhku kecil, aku punya tenaga yang besar lho." sudah kecil ternyata anak ini banyak omong juga.

"Takut? Dengan orang sependek dirimu? Heh, mimpi saja?" sombong sekali bicaranya. Dengan badannya yang kecil dan pendek itu satu pukulan juga paling sudah sekarat. Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai bisa bertemu dengan orang bermulut besar seperti dia.

"Kalau tidak takut kenapa menolak bertarung denganku?" cih… selain sombong rupanya dia juga keras kepala. Masih saja bersikeras menantangku yang jelas-jelas lebih tangguh darinya.

"Karena aku tidak punya masalah denganmu? Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, jadi lebih baik kau pergi sa– " kata-kataku terpaksa berhenti saat lelaki kecil bertopi itu memukul keras kepalaku dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini aku terpaksa berbalik melihat kearahnya. Ku intimidasi ia dengan tatapan tajam andalanku. Biasanya orang-orang akan ketakutan melihatnya, tapi anak ini masih saja sok. Besar juga nyalinya.

"Membuat masalah denganmu lah, apalagi memangnya?" bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum santai sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Grrr…kau…!" aku masih berbaik hati menahan kekesalanku untuk tidak langsung mencekik leher kurusnya.

"Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk menolak bertarung denganku kan?" masih belum bosan membujukku rupanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin melawanku."

"Hanya ingin adu kekuatan saja." lagi-lagi dia berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaya bicara anak ini seperti ketua mafia saja. Tapi rasakan nanti kalau sudah kena tinjuanku.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati dengan menyuruhmu pergi. Jadi jangan menyesal kalau kau tak lagi bisa bernapas nanti." meski malas berhadapan dengan anak kecil, tapi aku sangat ingin memberinya pelajaran.

"Oh yeah… kita buktikan saja," tantangnya.

"Hei...jangan terburu-buru, santai saja." dia protes saat aku memberi serangan tiba-tiba. Beruntung dia bisa menghindar.

"Tadi kau yang sangat berambisi melawanku, lalu kenapa menghindar? Sudah ingin menyerah, eh?" gantian aku yang melemparinya dengan ejekan.

"Menyerah? Mulai saja belum."

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi."

"Sebelum bertarung, aku ingin kita taruhan."

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik mengikuti permainanmu."

"Dasar, kepala jeruk payah. Kau tidak asyik."

"Jangan mengataiku kepala jeruk!"

"Sayangnya aku suka sekali memanggilmu begitu." anak bodoh itu pasti akan menyesal sudah berani menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. Bersiaplah menerima pukulanku.

"Ck, berhentilah menghindar. Hadapi aku secara jantan." gesit sekali anak ini, dia mampu menghindari pukulan bertubi-tubiku.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bertaruh, aku akan terus menghindar. Ayo kepala jeruk coba tangkap aku?"

"Arghh…cukup! Apa yang kau mau setan kecil?" kulihat dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak kusangka aku terprovokasi dengan permainan murahannya.

"_Simple_ saja, kalau kau menang kau boleh melakukan dan minta apa saja padaku. Tapi kalau aku yang menang kau harus berhenti bertarung sembarangan, dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Bagaimana, setuju?"

"Taruhan bodoh macam apa itu? Kau kira dirimu pahlawan, menyuruhku berhenti berkelahi lalu hidup baik, ha?"

"Tahu tidak? Keluhanmu itu menandakan bahwa kau takut kalah dariku? Heh, tak kusangka kau hanya seorang berandalan pecundang, Kurosaki!"

"Aku tidak pernah takut pada siapapun. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu nanti?"

"Oke, kuanggap kau setuju. Ingat ya kalau kalah nanti kau tidak boleh ingkar jan–"

Bruk…

Belum selesai bicaranya aku sudah mencuri _start_, sudah daritadi ingin sekali kubungkam mulut cerewetnya itu. Dia ini laki-laki, tapi bawel seperti perempuan. Tetapi kuakui tenaganya lumayan kuat, dia tidak terjatuh saat kutinju wajahnya cukup keras.

"Aku kan belum memberi aba-aba, kenapa sudah memukul sih?" sial, rupanya tinjuanku belum cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti mengoceh.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Srakk…brak…

Dia tidak memperkirakan tendangan yang kuberikan sehingga tubuh kecilnya melayang dan terempas menabrak tong-tong sampah. Sudah sepuluh detik ia tak juga bergerak dari posisi jatuhnya, paling juga sudah pingsan. Rasakan itu, semoga saja membuat anak kecil sepertimu jera berkeliaran malam-malam begini.

"Ma-mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai." Dia mengiterupsi lagi langkahku. Tangguh juga laki-laki pendek ini masih bisa berdiri. Tapi sayang dia terlalu bodoh menjadikan aku lawannya.

"Menyerah saja. Kau tidak mungkin menang. Lagipula kau bukan lawan yang sebanding denganku."

"Benarkah? Kita buktikan saja."

Lagi-lagi aku yang duluan memberi serangan. Namun kali ini ia tidak lagi menghindarinya, anak itu menangkis pukulan yang kuberi lalu memasang kuda-kuda untuk memulai serangan.

Akhirnya pertarungan dimulai.

Kami saling melempar tinju diwajah dan bagian tubuh yang lain. Kaki pun turut andil menguasai pertarungan. Kakiku yang jelas lebih panjang dari miliknya tentu tak kesulitan untuk mengenai tubuhnya. Tapi rupanya anak itu pandai membaca serangan lawan. Tak elak sesekali aku juga dalam posisi terdesak.

Bela diri orang ini kuakui lumayan. Tangkisan dan serangannya terencana dengan baik, belum lagi keahliannya menebak serangan balasan musuh. Tak terasa sudah setengah jam kami saling adu kekuatan, tetapi lawanku bertarungku tidak tumbang-tumbang juga. Kalau saja keadaanku dalam kondisi sehat, pasti mengalahkannya tak akan memakan waktu selama ini.

Pertarungan masih seri. Kami sedikit membuat jarak untuk mengambil napas sejenak. Dada naik turun dengan cepat diiringi erangan napas memburu. Peluh sudah bercampur denghan darah. Tapi masing-masing dari kami belum ada yang ingin menghentikan pertarungan ini. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mengahalau darah di pelipis masuk ke mata. Di posisinya kulihat lawan kecilku menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa diam Kurosaki? Sudah kahabisan tenaga ya?"

"Cih, jangan sombong anak kecil." Aku benci sekali dengan anak ini. Masih saja banyak omong dalam kondisi babak belur.

Aku kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan memulai serangan dengan melancarkan tendangan. Tapi ayunan kaki kananku itu berhasil ditangkis oleh lengan kirinya. Dengan gerak lincah, ia membalasku dengan tendangan pula, dan kali ini aku kena telak pada bagian perut. Serangannya keras sekali sampai aku tertunduk. Belum sembat berdiri tegak ia kembali melayangkan tinjunya kewajahku kemudian memberi pukulan kuat pada perutku dengan lututnya.

Ugh… sial. Luka tusukan di perutku terkena tendangan anak kecil ini. Rasanya luar biasa sakit. Kurasakan darahku mengucur semakin deras. Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang sepertinya aku kehabisan darah. Aku memang mengharapkan mati. Tapi tidak dengan lawan yang seperti dia. Jadi aku tidak boleh kalah dengan laki-laki bermulut besar itu semudah ini. Lihat saja keadaannya yang tidak jauh beda babak belurnya dengan diriku. Dua atau tiga pukulan Lagi aku pasti bisa menghabisinya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akupun berhasil berdiri tegak. Seringai kejamku tak lupa kuberi padanya. Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa dan mengakhiri hal konyol ini dengan satu serangan. Di tempatnya berdiri, anak itu juga sudah kepayahan mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya.

Hingga dalam detik yang sama. Kami sama-sama berlari untuk melancarkan serangan dengan tenaga terakhir yang kami punya.

"Hyahhh… "

:

:

:

Sial… lagi-lagi ia mendapat _jackpot_ dengan menyerangku di bagian perutku yang terluka.

Hasil akhir pertarungan, aku terjatuh dan ia masih berdiri meski bertopang pada tiang listrik.

**Hah…hah… hah…** deru napas kami berlomba mengisi kesunyian malam.

Pandanganku sudah mengabur. Napasku tersengal kuat. Kaus belapis jaketku semakin jelas mencetak bercak darah dari luka di perut. Dan sialnya tangan serta kakiku ikut-ikutan tak punya daya untuk bangkit dari posisi jatuh tertelungkup ini.

"Haha… lihat. Kau sudah tak mampu berdiri."

Meski napasnya juga sama tersengalnya denganku ia masih mampu tertawa kencang. Aku dipermalukan oleh seorang lelaki yang tubuhnya tidak lebih besar dariku. Lalu dengan langkah terseok ia mulai mendekatiku. Aku sudah mampu bergerak tetapi hanya sebatas mengubah posisi menjadi telentang.

Yah terserah apa yang mau dilakukannya padaku sekarang. Dia mau membunuhku juga tak apa.

"Hei, Kurosaki. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bangun, ya?" kaki kecilnya menendang-nendang pelan tanganku. Kupikir ia akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghabisiku, tapi ternyata tidak.

Karena aku yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, akhirnya ia berlutut untuk memeriksa napas dan denyut nadiku.

"Huft… syukurlah kau masih hidup." dasar bodoh. Dia pikir aku bisa mati semudah itu?

"Hihihi… " kenapa ia tiba-tiba terkikik geli begitu?

"Yeah, yuhu… aku menang." cih sekarang ia malah bergoyang-goyang tidak jelas sambil mengatakan, 'Aku menang' berulang kali. Kukira hanya badannya saja yang kecil. Tapi tingkahnya juga kekanakan. Dasar anak kecil.

"Kau masih bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku pulang duluan ya? _Bye… bye_" setelah puas bersorak atas kemenangannya Ia bersiap untuk pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian anak itu memutar langkahnya dan kembali pada posisi berlutut disampingku sambil mengatakan, "Oya… Kau harus tepati janjimu ya, Kurosaki. Setelah ini jangan lagi jadi berandal dan berbuat onar. _Oke_."

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya menantangku?" sebelum ia beranjak pergi aku menahan pergelangan tangannya. Aku masih tidak percaya anak yang perawakannya mirip bocah SMP ini bisa mengalahkanku.

"Uhm…? tidak ada. Hanya ingin bermain-main saja." apa katanya? Main-main. Setelah mempermalukanku begini ia hanya menganggap ini main-main. Lihat saja, dilain kesempatan benar-benar kuhabisi dirimu.

"Tapi, taruhanku itu serius. Kalau kau sampai mengingkarinya aku akan terus menerormu!" ck… siapa yang peduli dengan taruhan konyol itu. Lagipula aku tak pernah menyetujuinya.

"Kau dari kelompok mana?"

"Ha…kelompok apa?" di posisi sedekat ini aku bisa dengan jelas melihat rupa orang pertama yang berhasil mengalahkanku. Dia memasang mimik bingung sebagai respons atas pertanyaanku. Raut wajahnya polos sekali. Aku jadi teringat dengan Yuzu, adikku. Lagipula wajah bocah ini terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Tapi melihat kemampuan bela dirinya, aku yakin ia pasti salah satu dari komplotan genk.

"Kau ini dari kumpulan genk mana?"

"Jangan sembarangan. Aku ini anak baik mana mungkin berkomplot dengan genk berandalan."

"Dasar penipu. Kalau bukan anggota genk untuk apa kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu berkelahi denganku?" pasti tujuan utamanya mengalahkanku agar keberadaan genknya diakui dan ditakuti oleh orang-orang karena sudah bisa menumbangkan berandalan kelas tinggi seperti diriku.

"Hei, mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada lengannya. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Aku mau pulang. Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau juga pulang dan segera jadi anak baik." Ia mencoba lebih kuat menarik lengannya dariku, tapi dengan kuat pula aku menahannya. Tak akan kubiarkan dirinya pergi kalau rasa penasaranku belum terjawab. Kami saling taring menarik tangan. Hingga tanpa kusengaja cengramanku terlepas dan ia terempas jatuh kebelakang.

"Aww… apa-apan kau ini?" pekiknya kesakitan. Suara cicitannya terdengar seperti perempuan. Tingkah anak ini lucu sekali hingga mengundang suara tawaku pelan. Aura permusuhan kami menguap entah kemana.

Posisi kami sekarang sama-sama terbaring di aspal kotor jalanan. Kudengar ia masih saja menggerutu kesakitan karena terjatuh tadi, padahal sewaktu berkelahi tak sedikitpun kudengar ia mengeluhkan sakit. Seketika perilaku anak ini membuatku tertarik. Mataku pun masih setia memperhatikan segala gerak geriknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ia mencoba bangun dengan kedua lengannya yang menjadi tumpuan.

Dan apa yang kulihat saat ia berhasil bangkit, membuatku membelalakkan mata dan kehilangan kata-kata.

…

…

…

"Ka-kau?

…

…

…

"Kau… perempuan!"

Aku sangat terkejut melihat sosoknya setelah anak itu berhasil bangkit dari jatuhnya. Topi rajut yang sedari tadi dipakainya terlepas hingga menampakkan rambut hitam panjang sepunggungnya. Posisi duduknya saat ini – kedua tangan yang bertumpu dibelakang tubuh – memperjelas tonjolan pada bagian dadanya.

Aku yang berhalusinasi atau ia memang benar-benar seorang perempuan. Benarkah ia yang barusan bertarung denganku?

"Ha… a-apa?" ia juga sama terkejutnya. Matanya seketika membelalak lebar saat ia sadar benda yang menutupi kepalanya tak lagi berfungsi menyembunyikan surai lurusnya yang sekarang sudah menyampir di bahu kanannya.

Disaat aku masih diam terpaku mencerna kejadian ini. Dengan gerak cepat ia langsung berdiri dan bersiap berlari dari hadapanku, tapi dengan reflex pula tubuhku yang tadinya tak bisa bergerak segera bangkit dan mengejar langkahnya.

"Sial…apa yang sudah kau lakukan bodoh!" beruntung aku berhasil mengejarnya. Setelah ia berada kembali dalam genggamannku aku segara menghardiknya.

"Lepaskan tanganku aku mau pulang."

"Berisik!" tak kupedulikan rontaannya yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Segera kutarik tubuhnya mendekat kearahku dan kubopong ia dengan satu tangan. Tak kusangka dibalik tubuhnya yang ringan dia punya kekuatan yang besar.

"Kurosaki! Turunkan aku! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Diam dan ikuti saja!"

:

:

:

Saat ini kami sedang berada di koridor rumah sakit, berjalan menuju arah pulang. Luka-luka kami berdua sudah selesai diobati. Tadinya rencanaku pergi ke Rumah Sakit hanya untuk mengobati gadis tengil ini saja. Tapi Dokter dan Suster-Suster menyebalkan itu menarik paksa tubuh lelahku masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan mengobati semua luka-lukaku. Ya, sudah apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya Dokter menganjurkan kami untuk rawat inap – terlebih luka yang kudapat sangat parah – tapi dengan serempak kami menolak, hingga akhirnya Dokter menyerah membujuk dan membiarkan kami pulang dengan kondisi wajah lebam dan tubuh terbalut banyak perban.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyamar menjadi laki-laki dan menantangku?" aku sungguh penasaran dengan motif sebenarnya anak lelaki yang ternyata gadis sungguhan ini mengajakku berkelahi.

Ia hanya melirik sebentar kearahku, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menjawab tanya yang kuajukan. Tapi tak lama, ia bersuara setelah menarik napas dalam lalu mengembuskannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Aku ingin kau berubah jadi anak yang baik." bukan alasan yang logis. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal tak berguna itu.

"Kalau saja tadi aku tidak tertusuk pada pertarunganku sebelumnya, kau bisa mati ditanganku, Bodoh!" kembali aku membentaknya. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatiku dikerubuti emosi.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balasnya santai. "Makanya aku menantangmu saat kau sudah kelelahan dan terluka parah melawan gerombolan preman itu. Aku pintar kan," lanjutnya lagi. Santai sekali ia mengatakan itu, dengan tertawa pula. Dia ini tidak sayang nyawa apa.

"Berhenti menganggap hal ini main-main!" aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya – meskipun aku seperti juga seperti itu – . Sekuat tenaga aku meredam emosi, tapi ia masih saja menganggap hal ini remeh. Tawanya pun tak juga berhenti, memangnya apa yang lucu dari peristiwa ini.

Muak dengan suara cekikikannya itu, seketika kuhentikan langkahku dan kupojokkan gadis gila ini ke dinding lalu kucengkram kuat kedua lengannya.

Tawanya tak lagi mengudara. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Tapi aku membalas tatapan itu dengan pandangan frustasi. Aku tidak tahu nama gadis ini bahkan tak mengenal ia sebelumnya. Tapi aku sungguh depresi dan sangat menyesal sudah membuat tubuhnya babak belur. Perempuan asing ini berhasil membuat diriku tersiksa dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Dikoridor sepi – mengingat ini sudah lewat tengah malam – tak ada diantara kami yang bersuara. Hanya dengan tatapan mata, aku dan dirinya berkomunikasi. Kuamati wajah gadis dihadapanku ini secara keseluruhan. Pipi putihnya yang tertoreh noda biru ciptaan kepalan tanganku. Hidung bangirnya yang tadi sempat megeluarkan darah. Pelipis yang ditutupi perban, hingga sudut bibirnya yang pecah. Sungguh nelangsa hatiku melihat keadaannya. Aku yang dulu bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakiti perempuan kini malah menciptakan banyak luka pada salah satu makhluk hawa itu. Sungguh bodoh diriku.

Memandangi wajah penuh luka itu semakin membesarkan rasa bersalah dalam hatiku, herannya aku tak mampu mengucapkan kata maaf. Mulutku kaku tak bisa berkata. Dadaku sesak dengan rasa marah pada diri sendiri. Melebihi rasa marah saat aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Ibu. Hingga kulampiaskan rasa marah itu dengan meninjui dinding. Perban putih di tanganku perlahan berubah warna. Tapi aku tak peduli, terus saja kutinju dinding tak bersalah itu sambil menatap ke arah gadis yang ternyata memiliki mata yang sangat indah.

Posisi kami masih belum berubah, saling menatap dengan tubuhnya yang berada di antara aku dan dinding bercat putih yang masih kupukuli.

"Cukup! Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi, Ichigo," katanya sambil menggenggam kepalan tanganku yang kembali berdarah. Tinjuku berhenti dalam balutan jemari hangatnya. Suaranya dengan merdu menyebut namaku. Aku tak tahu darimana ia mengenalku. Gadis ini seperti sudah sangat memahami diriku.

Rasa marah ini belum juga mereda. Kulepas lengan kanannya yang sedari tadi kucengkram, untuk mengalihfungsikan jemariku ini menjadi menjambak helaian jinggaku. Tak mampu otakku berpikir apapun selain rasa bersalahku padanya. Didera rasa pusing teramat sangat, kusandarkan dahiku pada dinding tepat di atas kepala gadis mungil itu.

Dengan begini posisi kami semakin mendekat. Aku tak bermaksud apapun, hanya ingin mencari ketenangan batin saja. Gadis tanpa nama ini juga tidak menunjukkan sikap menolak, malahan jari-jari halusnya mengelus lembut kepalan tangan kananku yang berada di genggamannya. Aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Kepalan tanganku terbuka, lalu segera kugenggam erat jari-jari lentiknya, suara kecil dalam lubuk hatikulah yang memerintahkannya. Emosiku pun sedikit meluruh saat aroma rambutnya terendus oleh indraku.

Gadis tak kukenal ini benar-benar punya pengaruh yang luar biasa terhadap diriku. Semakin lama berada di dekatnya, semakin jantungku berdetak kuat.

Semakin lama berada di dekatnya, membuatku memiliki rasa takut kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Dan semakin lama aku berada di dekatnya, semakin besar rasa ingin melindunginya.

Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya semua rasa tersebut. Yang jelas, berada di dekatnya membuatku melupakan tujuanku untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Aku jadi teringat mimpiku tentang Ibu, beliau mengatakan bahwa aku harus tetap hidup agar bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat berarti di hidupku. Mungkinkah gadis ini yang kau maksud Ibu. Terima kasih.

"Jangan. pernah lagi. melakukan hal nekat seperti itu!" ancamku penuh tekanan padanya. Ia menjawabnya dengan mengganggukkan kepala. Meski tak melihat anggukan itu, aku bisa merasakan gerakan naik turun kepalanya di dada bidangku.

Dan seketika perasaanku menjadi tentram.

:

:

:

"Ichi-_nii_… "

"_Onii-chan_…"

Panggilan serempak dari suara-suara yang kukenal itu membangunkanku dari tidur. Saat ingin beranjak untuk membuka pintu, pandanganku teralih pada sesosok tubuh yang tertidur dalam satu tempat tidur denganku. Melihat wajah tidurnya senyumku mengembang seketika. Dengan penuh luka saja wajahnya sudah menggemaskan seperti ini, apalagi jika nanti luka-luka itu sirna dari wajahnya.

Tak akan ada habisnya jika aku terus memandangi sosok indahnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk segera membuka pintu dan menemui dua malaikat kecilku yang selama ini sudah kuabaikan.

:

:

:

**Cklek…**

"Kami rindu padamu _Nii_…!" pelukan hangat serta merta diterima Ichigo dari kedua adiknya saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Binar-binar bahagia tak luput dari wajah Si kembar tersebut saat melihat kakak yang sangat mereka sayangi akhirnya pulang kerumah setelah beberapa tahun lamanya tak pernah pulang. Dan duo Kurosaki itu tentu harus berterima kasih pada seseorang yang sudah berhasil membawa kembali kakak mereka dalam lingkaran keluarga Kurosaki.

Dan seseorang yang perlu dianugerahi ucapan terima kasih itu adalah…

"Hei… Ichi-_nii_. Dimana Rukia_-sensei _kau sembunyikan?

Pertanyan spontan dari Karin menghentikan segala ocehan Yuzu pada Ichigo tentang kehidupan keluarga mereka selama tanpa kehadiran sang putra sulung. Atensi kakak dan adik itu terang saja langsung terpusat pada saudari mereka yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada kusen pintu dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Yuzu pun mengangguk penuh harap, menunggu jawaban dari _Onii-chan-_nya tentang keberadaan perempuan yang berjasa dalam hidupnya itu. Tapi sayang yang ditanya tak kunjung menjawab, karena Ichigo tak tahu siapa obyek yang menjadi pertanyaan kedua adiknya.

"Ehm… Rukia-_sensei_ itu siapa?

Gubrakkkk… jika ada yang ingin melempari wajah tampan ichigo dengan sesuatu silakan dilakukan. Seperti yang dilakukan ayahanda Isshin dengan melempar sandal rumahnya ke muka Ichigo. Dan _strike_ mendarat tepat di depan hidung mancung Ichigo.

"Oyaji…! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dan teriakan kemarahan sulung Kurosaki itu berhasil membangunkan putri tidur yang masih bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang Ichigo.

"Kau ini, anak baru pulang ke rumah bukannya disambut malah dilempari. Kau mau aku pergi lagi, hah?" Yah Ichigo marah. Tak terima karena sudah dilempar oleh Ayahnya. Tapi pemandangan seperti ini menjadi ciri khas antara ayah dan anak itu. Meski mulut saling mengumpat tatapan mereka jelas mengumbarkan rasa sayang dan kerinduan yang besar. Karin dan Yuzu sampai terkesima melihat 'keakraban' Ayah dan putranya itu.

"Anak bodoh sepertimu tidak pantas disambut."

"Dengan putri ketigaku saja kau tak kenal."

"Kasihan sekali Rukia-_chan_ku harus berurusan dengan lelaki bodoh sepertimu?"

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali _Nii_..." serempak Karin dan yuzu mengikuti jejak Ayah mereka untuk mengomeli Ichigo.

"Oi… oi… kalian ini bicara apa sih? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu? Putri ketiga? Rukia? Apa maksudnya?"

Bletakk…

"Aww…" lagi-lagi jeritan kesakitan Ichigo terdengar. Namun kali ini yang jadi pelakunya adalah perempuan yang semalam dibawanya pulang kemari. Setelah tahu siapa yang melempar kepala _orange_-nya dengan buku, Ichigo berbalik menghadap sesosok wanita yang masih berasa diatas tempat tidurnya hanya saja sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Hei dilempar dengan buku setebal itu sakit tahu." protes Ichigo tak terima dilempar dengan buku yang merupakan koleksi novel kegemarannya.

"Biar saja. Biar otak bodohmu bisa berubah jadi pintar." Ichigo bingung kenapa orang setengah waras itu ikut-ikutan marah. Lagipula kenapa jugs wanita itu dengan terang-terangannya menunjukkan diri di hadapan keluarganya. Padahal sedari tadi Ichigo sebisa mungkin menjauhkan pandangan kedua adiknya dari direksi kamarnya, agar penghuni illegal itu tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Tak lama kemudian perempuan yang jalannya sedikit terseok itupun beranjak keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"Yuzu, Karin. Ayo kita tinggalkan saja Si Bodoh ini!" ketiga perempuan yang hampir sama tingginya itu bergerak menuruni tangga. Sesaat sebelumnya Yuzu, Karin, dan seseorang yang berada di antara kedua adiknya itu menyempatkan diri untuk melempar pandangan sinis kearahnya.

Ichigo hanya terpatung ditempat. Matanya mengekori langkah ketiga perempuan berharga dalam hidupnya itu, setelah mereka tak lagi tampak dalam jarak pandang coklat madunya, bibir Ichigo menggumamkan kata, "mereka saling kenal?" sampai kepalanya dijitak oleh Ayahnya, barulah Ichigo bangun dari rasa kagetnya dan otaknya dengan segera memproses sesuatu. "Hei. Jadi namanya Rukia!"

"Ichigo bodoh!"

Teriakan kencang itu menyahut seruan lantang Ichigo saat tanpa sadar ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan volume keras. Dan sahutan yang berupa makian itu jelas tercipta dari wanita penuh kejutan yang baru saja diketahui Ichigo bernama Rukia. Nama yang indah batinnya memuji.

:

Selesai…

:

:

:

Kaku banget sudah lama ga nulis. Apalagi sudah lama tak berhubungan dengan dunia maya…hehe. tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aja insomnia kembali menyerang sehingga diriku menghabiskan waktu untuk ketak-ketik, dan… terjadilah fic ini tanpa judul. Sumpah bingung mau dikasih judul apa. Saking blur-nya pikiran. Akhurnya ficnya dikasih judul blur. :P

Semoga ceritanya berkenan di hati para pembaca.

Ada yang bisa tebak apa stastusnya Rukia di keluarga Kurosaki,

:

:

Sign Out.


End file.
